Water guns and Jily
by MerlinsAssbutt
Summary: Just a sweet little Jily one-shot featuring an impatient Sirius and a gang of marauders with water guns. JamesPxLilyE Marauder era at Hogwarts


Hi :) This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please bare with me if it's not great. I was actually quite proud of this so no flame please and if any of you have ideas for fics and just don't want to write them yourself then feel free to inbox me. I'm always up for a challenge!

**Disclaimer:** **No, I do not own Harry Potter. :P**

* * *

Lily pulls her bag up a little more on her shoulder. She had many reasons to avoid James today. First off, there was the almost-kiss in the dorm today. Then the water guns he and the rest of his friends have. Then there was all her N.E.W.T. stuff in her bag. Then her white sundress. She turns the corner and sees the boys, all holding water guns. Today is not my lucky day. She thought to herself as they turned and saw her.

"What's up Evans!" James Potter yelled playfully as he saw her round the corner. The Marauders had been watching her on the map for the last 5 minutes. "Gimmie a snog and you can pass safely" he continued while winking suggestively. God she's gorgeous when she's mad he thought to myself. He soon started to think twice about my plan though as she stormed over to me looking completely livid.

"You can have a snog..." She paused and added on, "When you stop being a complete and utter jerk." She slapped him but hoped he wouldn't soak her anyway.

"Awwwwww come on!" he pouted. "How 'bout we compromise? If you give me a snog then I'll stop being a jerk to your precious Sevvy" he yelled as he was drenched on the back of the head.

"Padfoot! What was that for! I thought you were on my side?" He said pouting again.

"Obviously he doesn't want you to stop being a jerk to Sev so that's clearly not going to work, is it?"

"Well /I/ will~. Awww come on Evans or we're going to have to resort to plan B!" he said raising the water gun menacingly.

She hesitated but she couldn't risk getting her white dress wet or her N.E.W.T. stuff. "Fine!" She said and quickly kissed him, making sure to knock the water gun out of his hand as she did. James just stood there in shock as she walked past him. "She actually did it" he whispered before breaking out into a huge grin. He turned around to where the rest of the marauders were still staring at him in shock.

"I'll be back" He said in an impersonation of the terminator, a muggle movie they had watched in the holidays.

"Lils! Wait up!" he shouted while running down the corridor.

He answered he curious looks he was getting from Alice and Frank with a quick "she kissed me!" which was enough of an answer for them since they had just passed a burning red Lily who's face looked as if it was trying to catch up with her hair in colour.

She stopped and turned to face him and quickly said, "That kiss didn't mean anything, I was just trying to avoid getting my dress and all my stuff wet, okay?" She knew it was a big lie though, she'd wanted to kiss him and the kiss meant just as much to her as it did to him.

"Oh. Right~" he replied dejectedly, his mask of cockiness and bravado slipping for a moment, true sadness reflecting in his hazel eyes. She looked into his eyes and saw the sadness.

"Sorry..." She said quietly, she felt bad that she had lied now.

"Really it's fine!" he replied quickly. "I mean I didn't expect it too I just wondered I mean it was the first time you ever took me up on my offer and I mean yeah it's~ Fine." he rambled quickly. She kissed him softly in an attempt to stop him rambling but also because she simply wanted to. Suddenly his breath was completely stolen from him by what must have been the most wonderful feeling anyone could ever feel. Suddenly he realised what was really happening, Lily Evans, the girl he had dreamt of since he first layed eyes on her tha day on the train. He found himself remembering how jealous he was when he saw her sitting next to Snape. Suddenly the need for air arose and he broke the kiss in a fit of soft laughter.

Lily smiled at him then heard the laughter, "What's funny?" She asked curiously. She paused and wondered if she was a bad kisser and that might have been what he was laughing at.

"I just never thought that I'd find myself thinking about Sniv~ I mean Snape while I was kissing the most breathtakingly gorgeous girl in the world" he smiled.

"What? Why were you thinking about him?" She asked with a small giggle.

"I was just thinking about how jealous I used to be when you spent so much time with you. Why do you think we pranked him so often? I wanted to be the one to walk you to and from lessons and to be the one to teach you about our world. I wanted it to be my house you visited in the holidays and however big-headed I might have been about it, it was just my way of saying that Lily Evans," he took a deep calming breath. "I love you."

Lily smiled a little, "You shouldn't have been jealous, he was a great friend but I'll never love him like I love you." She hugged him. "That's really sweet though, thanks."

"You love me? Wow you really are full of surprises tod- ARGHHHH!" He had just been soaked by three water guns at once.

She moved her arms away, her arms had been soaked because they'd been around his back. She glared at the three boys who had soaked him and pulled out her wand. "I'll give you 5 seconds." She hissed angrily at them.

"I would run if I were you" he warned jokingly. "Yes sir!" replied an already retreating Moony while giving him a mock salute. "See ya Prongs!" screamed Sirius as he was hit in the back by and extremely violent tickling charm.

"Well~ where were we?" James chuckled at his friend's misfortune.  
"I think I remember" replied Lily leaning towards him, a smile on her face.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it so...

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
